


Her Boys

by stargazerdaisy



Series: Love You Three [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Detective OT3, Friendship, Multi, OT3 - Skyewardlincoln, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward and Lincoln are detectives. Skye is a nurse. The boys often end up in her care. She kindasorta has a thing for one of them. But she also really really likes the other one too. It should be complicated but it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The first work of the Detective OT3 now on AO3. This verse has been published on tumblr by myself and vesperass-anuna. It was suggested that we put it on here, so here you go! 
> 
> It all started with a prompt from Ves to me. And became much more than either of us anticipated.

These boys. They are always getting hurt. Neither of them seem particularly concerned over it. That’s just what happens. But Skye points out they are in her ER getting patched up a ton more often than any other detectives. They merely shrug at her and then grin at each other, “But we caught him!” and then they high five. Which makes her yell at them, because inevitably someone is going to rip their stitches and she’ll have to start all over again. Of course, they blush and actually act contrite at her yelling, “Sorry Skye,” at least for a few minutes. What she doesn’t realize, is that they don’t even act like that with their own captain. He can yell at them for an hour solid and they just keep smiling. She’s literally the only person they will drop the cocky guy act around.

She sees them so often, they practically have dropped the formality of the caregiver-patient relationship. She always has all of their important personal information memorized. Middle names, dates of birth, addresses, phone numbers, etc. In fact, when they show up in the ER on her shift, the triage staff just yells, “SKYE! Your boys are back!” and she sighs and comes out to the front to bring them back to a room. She basically handles their whole visit herself, because it’s just easier on everyone. All she does is ask whose blood it is, then starts typing in the information to the electronic medical record, barely asks any questions before she gets out the suture kit and tells them to take off their shirt. Everyone knows they are *her* boys. 

One night they showed up (Ward took a wicked punch to the face and the skin on his cheek split open, again) and she wasn’t there. They knew she always worked Thursday nights, so why wasn’t she there? They kept asking, but the float nurse who was covering for her didn’t know the answer. It was the quietest visit they’d ever had there, both of them ending up really pensive and worried. It also struck them that she knew all these personal details about them, but they didn’t know the same about her. They were worried, which didn’t help them cooperate very much with the medical staff. They showed up the next night, solely to see if she was there. They walked in, and again, the triage nurse just took one look at them and yelled, “Skye! Your boys are here!” She came out, shaking her head and didn’t even really look up before asking, “Who’s bleeding this time?” They both demanded to know if she was okay, in unison, which totally startled her. She ushered them back to a room. They had barely gotten in when they started bombarding her with questions about why she was gone, was everything okay, was she hurt or in trouble, did she need their help, because they can totally take care of anyone who was bothering her, no questions asked, and so on. Finally, she gets them to shut up for a second, asks again who is bleeding or hurt, and when they confirm they’re both okay, she starts laughing. Which thoroughly confuses them even more. “You two knuckleheads came down here, while you’re on shift, just to check on me because I wasn’t here last night?”

“Well, yeah….”

“You’re adorable.” And she kissed them both on the cheek and assured them she was fine, she’s just had a family thing to take care of, and next time she wasn’t going to be in on her normal shift, she promised to text them and let them know.

From then on, there was no pretense of a strictly professional relationship. They were just all friends. There was an ongoing text conversation between the three of them. They gave her a head’s up before they came in, so she always had a room ready. She texted them to ask how their stitches were healing, if the swelling had gone down after Lincoln’s shoulder got dislocated (for such a tough guy, he totally screamed when they set that again), and made sure Ward was taking it easy on his twisted ankle (he wasn’t). And a million other mundane details from their daily lives. 

After a couple months had gone by, it struck her that they had basically become best friends. But she’d seen them without their clothes on enough times that she couldn’t say she wanted to be only friends with either of them. She and Lincoln bonded over the music they both loved, Ward and her shared interests in the same books. They ended up going to the movies on their days off. And so on. It was a natural development, nothing felt forced, it just flowed. One night they had gone to a jazz club (that was more Lincoln’s pace than Ward’s, but hey, they just did those things) and after, Lincoln went to get the car because Skye’s feet were killing her (stupid heels). She and Ward were sitting on a bench, just chatting, when he leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that still sent electricity all through her. He had pulled back to grin at her when she heard someone yell, “Hey! What’s all that about?”

She turned bright red and turned to face Lincoln, dreading what she was sure would be an angry, betrayed look on his face. “Linc, I swear, it just-”

“I was going to do that tonight too!” he cut her off.

She was floored. What was happening?

Ward shrugged and gestured to her, “That’s up to her.”

Lincoln grinned at her, “What do you say?”

“What? Seriously?” Her brain was desperately trying to catch up with the situation happening around her. “Um, okay.”

He grinned even wider and pulled her up for another toe curling kiss.

Skye stepped back and just gaped, looking between the two. 

They just shrugged back at her and said, “Why not? It’s all good with us.”

She closed her mouth, shrugged herself, and said, “Well, okay then.” Then she grabbed both their hands and demanded, “Now, someone get me home before my feet fall off my legs. I can handle a 12 hour shift on my feet in the ER, but 3 hours in heels and I am done for.”

Ward just chuckled and scooped her up, “Why, of course, milady. Your wish is our command.”

“The chariot awaits,” Lincoln assured with a wink.


End file.
